The Fellowship of the Tama
by Lady Artemis of KY
Summary: Kagome must take the Shikon no Tama to Mount Doom to destroy it. Follows the plot of Lord of the Rings, only with Inuyasha chars, and a few plotlines from Inuyasha thrown in.
1. Prologue

The Fellowship of the Tama

There once was a sacred jewel called the Shikon no Tama. It had great power and was constantly sought after by youkai, humans, and hanyou alike, all of whom would use its awesome power for themselves. Even those with good intent would fall to evil under the influence of the jewel's wicked taint.

Youkai seek after it to gain more power hoping to conquer Middle Earth and proclaim themselves superior. Humans seek the jewel for their own greedy purposes. That rare breed which is neither one nor the other seek it so that they can become whole.

Soon a war began, and an evil entity emerged. A hanyou named Naraku raised an army of lower class youkai. Higher youkai and certain upper class humans retaliated. The humans fought for the preservation of themselves and their land. The youkai fought for the jewel itself, which was now in Naraku's possession.

There was a certain inu youkai, who was a lord over a small land, went up against Naraku. He fought bravely, but Naraku possessed the jewel and he quickly defeated the inu youkai, breaking the inu's sword, the Tokijin, in the process. The inu's son, Inutaisho, was nearby and once he saw his father slain he attacked Naraku.

As he fought Naraku, he fell to the ground, losing his sword. He saw the broken Tokijin lying nearby and as Naraku was about to deal the death blow, he grabbed the remains of Tokijin and plunged it into Naraku's chest. He struck Naraku where the Shikon no Tama was embedded in his body, and the jewel fell out of Naraku. Although Naraku wasn't killed he was mortally wounded, and without the jewel to heal him, he had to retreat.

When Naraku disappeared, so did his army, leaving the Shikon no Tama in the hands of Inutaisho. A miko named Kikyou approached Inutaisho, beseeching him to give her the jewel, so she could purify the taint it held within. Inutaisho accused her of being a weak, greedy human, and refused to give her the jewel.

Inutaisho went on to greatly extend his father's lands until he was a very great lord known as 'the White Dog'. He also made a treaty with the human rulers of Rivendell, which was very rare for a youkai. It is said that he even fell in love with the lord's youngest daughter. With the aid of the jewel he was powerful indeed, but as was always the case with the evil gem, the great youkai fell to tragedy.

One day a great dragon demon named Ryuukotsei sought out Inutaisho, wanting the jewel for himself. Even with the Shikon no Tama, the White Dog was overpowered and greatly injured. He was just able to seal away Ryuukotsei near the border of Mordor before he died of his wounds.

His faithful servant, Jaken, found his body; and though Inutaisho had meant for the Shikon no Tama to go to his first-born son, Jaken took the jewel and disappeared with it.

Many years later a middle-aged miko named Lady Kaede of the Shire stumbled onto Jaken's lair. By this time Jaken had become obsessed with the jewel. Lady Kaede recognized the jewel as evil not realizing the true extent of its power and importance.

She used her miko skills to cloak the jewel in a veil of concealment. She then took the jewel back to the Shire with her to hide it from those who would use it until she could learn how to purify it.

Little did she know the only one who had the ability to purify the Shikon no Tama had yet to be born.


	2. The Shire Folk, a Jewel, and a Miko

**Chapter One**

**The Shire Folk, a Jewel, and a Miko**

Kagome Higurashi walked through the streets of Hobbiton, a quiet village in the Shire. Kagome lived there with her aunt Kaede, the village miko. Kaede was an elderly woman well past her prime, and was teaching Kagome to take her place when she was gone.

Those of the village had always respected Kaede and Kagome, they being there protection from the few demons that ventured into their lands, but Kaede was also greatly knowledgeable in medicine, and was passing this also to Kagome.

The old lady was also known to be very wise, a quality the villagers could already see in young Kagome. It was quite frequently that the two women were called upon to settle a dispute or give some advice on an important decision to be made.

Their birthdays were coming up, Kagome was turning 16, while Kaede was, well, much older. This birthday marked Kagome's coming of age, and a big party was going to be celebrated in the two's honor.

Kagome smiled at a few children playing humans and demons as she passed them. To the villagers this smile brightened the Shire, and melted the hearts of all who saw it. Kagome was very dedicated to her home and the villagers, and they were very dedicated to her. As long as Kagome was smiling everything seemed alright, and Kagome was always smiling.

As per her duties as future miko, Kagome wanted to ensure that everyone was safe at all times. She also made sure she knew everyone by name and knew all about their family, occupation, and any other little quirks she could find out. She felt this would help when their well-being was wholly her responsibility.

A girl with long, dark hair ran up to Kagome. Kagome smiled at the girl, who was her lifelong best friend. Sango was showing her the flowers she was holding and complaining about how every time she passed the fields another young man from the village would propose to her. Sango got so many flowers from them that it was amazing that the little town still had flowers.

Kagome held back the urge to laugh, seeing that it bothered her friend greatly that none of the young men were willing to get to know her before they proposed. Sango was very beautiful, though her modesty would cause her to deny it. She also had a kind, though sometimes fiery personality, which attracted all the men to her, including a few older ones who had never managed to get a wife in their youth.

Kagome sobered as she remembered the darker part of Sango's past. Sango had had a younger brother, named Kohaku. Sango and Kohaku had been very close, which was why it almost destroyed Sango when Kohaku, her only family in the world, had been taken by a demon. Kaede had tried to follow it, and bring Kohaku back, but it had been too late.

That was many years ago, but Kagome still remembered Kohaku's sweet smile, and knew it must be even harder on Sango. Sango had once told her that what was hardest was not knowing whether he was alive or not.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Sango asked, stopping to look at her friend.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Sango. I was just thinking," Kagome said, hoping Sango wouldn't ask her what she was thinking about.

Kagome was spared the interrogation by the dark haired young man walking towards them from a distance. Sango's face got very red as she glared at the approaching figure. Kagome wanted to laugh again when she thought of the two, but she held back, again for Sango's sake.

The young man was a monk named Miroku. He had come to their village about a year ago, and though he usually just passed through villages, something must have attracted him to their village because he stayed. It probably had something to do with the many young girls that lived there, something that greatly upset the fathers.

Miroku, you see, had a hard time keeping his hands to himself. He hit on every girl in the village, constantly asking them to marry him or 'bear his children'. Every girl, that is, except Sango.

Though Sango declared that she didn't 'care three straws' for the monk, every time she saw him with another girl she felt an odd sort of pang of emotion that made her want to strangle the boy. Kagome insisted it was jealousy, Sango insisted it was a sense of protection of the girls in the village.

Though Miroku never got anywhere with the girls in the village, he still tried. Kagome thought, however, that the only one he actually liked was Sango. Kagome noticed the way he looked at her when she wasn't looking, and whenever he managed to grope Sango, he had a look a pure glee that he just didn't have when he groped other girls.

"Good afternoon, ladies," Miroku greeted them when he finally caught up to them.

"Good afternoon," the girls replied, though the tone in Sango's voice hinted that it wasn't a very 'good' afternoon anymore.

"I was sent by Lady Kaede to find you, Lady Kagome," Miroku told the miko-in-training, "She wishes to see you."

"Oh, thank you, Miroku," Kagome said, already starting off in the direction of her house, "Bye, Miroku! Bye, Sango!"

Miroku waved, while Sango called after her, begging her not to leave her alone with Miroku. Miroku smiled innocently at Sango; Sango, seeing this, scowled at him and walked off.

As she approached the nice house, Kagome brushed the dust off her hakama, trying to look presentable. She slipped off her shoes in the entranceway and walked into foyer.

She heard her aunt's voice coming from the kitchen along with another voice that she didn't recognize. It was a man's voice, and Kagome took note that it was rather nasally.

Curious to see who their visitor was, Kagome quickly made her way to the kitchen. The voices got louder as she approached, but as she walked through the doorway joining the kitchen and a sitting area she found only her aunt sitting at the kitchen table.

"Aunt Kaede, I thought I heard-" Kagome broke off with a shrill yelp, when she spotted the flea sitting on the table next to a cup of tea.

"Quite, child, the flea is a guest," her aunt said.

"A guest?" Kagome repeated rather weakly.

"My name is Myoga, dear miko," the flea announced with a bow, and Kagome realized it had been this 'Myoga' she had heard before.

"I come with information, for you and your aunt," Myoga was saying as Kagome got her pounding heart under control.

"Information about what?" Kagome asked, curiosity overpowering her urge to squash the small fellow.

"Why, information on the jewel that your mentor has in her possession and your connection to it," Myoga replied, seemingly ignoring her squeamishness.

"Jewel?" Kagome said, confused. The only jewelry she knew of her aunt owning were prayer beads.

"The Shikon no Tama," Kaede said, as if it explained everything.

The old woman then placed a small, round jewel on the table, where it glittered in the dim light. Kagome leaned forward to get a better look it.

As she watched it, something inside it seemed to move, like the gem itself was alive. Kagome watched as that something swirled around like a small wave caught inside. Kagome watched it fascinated, losing track of everything around her, like it was drawing her in.

"It's so beautiful." The soft words came out of her mouth in a mystic voice without her even realizing she had said them.

"Kagome!"

Kagome snapped out of the trance at the sound of her name as if she'd been rapped on the head.

"Huh?" she said, dumbly, her mind still struggling to get back to reality, "What happened?"

"The jewel was trying to put you under its spell," Myoga explained in a grave voice.

"It's spell?" Kagome said, "What exactly IS this thing?"

Myoga took a deep breath, coming to the information he had come to share, "There's a long story behind it as to its origin and its past. This small gem was actually the cause of a great war. It holds great power, but it has a taint and will corrupt all those who try to use it, even someone with the best of intentions. There is only one who can purify it."

"How did you come across it, aunt Kaede?" Kagome asked, turning to the older woman.

"It was in the possession of Jaken, a frog youkai. He had the jewel in his possession for so long that it drove him insane and he became obsessed with it. I came across his cave because I was hunting a demon and it was hiding in there," Kaede explained, "It was very dark, but I saw a faint glow on the cave floor. Jaken must have dropped it, for he was wailing and screeching 'My jewel! My Precious! Why did you leave us?'

"Although I didn't know that the jewel was the Shikon no Tama, I recognized the evil aura surrounding it. I used a simple miko spell to hide its aura from those who might sense it, and come after it." Lady Kaede gave a heavy sigh at the end, "That was many years ago, I have been hiding it since then, waiting for the one who can purify it."

"And have you found this 'purifier'" Kagome asked.

Kaede looked at Myoga, who cleared his throat and said, "I believe it is you, Kagome Higurashi, who can purify the Shikon no Tama. I believe it is you who is its protector."

Kagome was silent for a moment, then said, "Me? Why do you think its me?"

"Youkai prophesied about it. The prophecies led me to you. It is said that a miko of great power, long ago, attempted to get a hold of the jewel and purify it, but was unable to get it from the youkai who had it So, she sent part of her soul out into the world to be reincarnated. By doing this she sealed herself away to lie in eternal sleep. Her powers are said to manifest in the form of the reincarnation who would be given the chance to purify the jewel."

"And you think _I'm_ that reincarnation?" Kagome asked, clearly thinking the idea was ridiculous.

Myoga nodded, "You look like the miko and you have her power. Also, the jewel is now in your possession."

"Don't you think that maybe all of this is just a coincidence? I mean, what are the chances that a great miko's reincarnation would actually have the jewel IN her house?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing is coincidence where the jewel is concerned," Myoga answered, grimly.

Kagome sighed, looking down at the Shikon no Tama and feeling wholly inadequate.

"But I don't know how to-" Kagome started, but was cut off by her aunt.

"That is what we intend to find out, Kagome. Myoga and I are going to leave for Rivendell to gather more information after the birthday party."

Kagome nodded as Kaede put the Shikon no Tama on a string and put it around Kagome's neck. Kagome looked down on it in resignation.

As the birthday party grew nearer, Kagome spent more time alone. Usually pondering the little jewel she wore around her neck, and her place in it all. She could tell Sango was worried about her, but she didn't really feel like telling her friend about the Shikon no Tama. The last thing she wanted was for her friend to get mixed up in the whole thing.

Miroku also seemed concerned for her health. It wasn't like the young miko to be so withdrawn, and it was rather unnerving for those who knew her. The whole village seemed to suffer without their dear Kagome-sama's smile to brighten their day. Kagome acting quiet, somber, and loner-ish was like the sign of the apocalypse.

"Miroku, do you think there's something wrong with Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, not being able to think of anyone else to talk about it with.

"She certainly isn't acting like her usual perky self," Miroku answered. Although his voice was somber, he was secretly pleased that Sango was actually talking to him about something.

"I'm worried about her. Do you think she's sick? Or maybe Lady Kaede's sick!" Sango's voice held panic in it, "You don't think Lady Kaede is dying, do you?"

"Whoa, calm down, Sango-san! Don't jump to conclusions!" Miroku said, "Why don't you just ask, Lady Kagome?"

Sango's shoulders slumped, "I did, numerous times, but she just shrugs it off, gives me a fake smile, and says everything is fine."

Miroku raised a hand to his chin, thinking about the whole situation. His eyes suddenly widened and he began to mutter, "Yes, that could be it, but whom?"

Sango was barely keeping herself contained, her curiosity and excitement that Miroku may have figured it out almost bubbling over.

"What! What! Tell me!" Sango practically yelled.

"It is possible that perhaps Lady Kagome is acting so melancholy because she had her heart broken by a boy," Miroku said.

Sango's jaw dropped, "What? It can't be! Kagome-chan would have told me! Wouldn't she?"

Miroku just shrugged, "I'm just telling you the conclusion I came to, considering the signs."

Sango frowned, "Why didn't she tell me?"

Miroku gave Sango a sympathetic look, and put his arm around her, "I'm sure Lady Kagome just didn't want to bother you with it. I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it."

Sango blushed, looking up at Miroku, "Thanks, Miroku, I'm sure you're right-"

Sango stopped as she felt a hand stroking her bottom. Her eyes widened and she began to turn bright red with anger.

"Miroku, keep your perverted hands to yourself!" Sango yelled, giving him a rather hard slap, before storming off.

"Aw, it was worth the pain," Miroku said, once she was gone. He frowned, though, as he rubbed the red handprint left on his cheek.

"Kagome-chan, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Sango asked upon approaching her friend.

Kagome's head snapped up, she had been so deep in her thoughts she hadn't heard her friend approach. Sango sat down next to Kagome under the sakura tree.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Sango asked with a small giggle.

Kagome smiled back at her, "Yeah, a little. I guess I should be more alert. It doesn't look good for people to be able to sneak up on a miko so easily."

"I meant what I said, though, Kagome," Sango said quietly.

"I know I can tell you anything, Sango-chan," Kagome replied, wishing she were speaking truthfully.

"Then why have you been so secretive lately?" Sango asked.

"I've just had a lot on my mind recently; things that I have to figure out, on my own." Kagome said.

"Alright, Kagome, I'll be truthful, I didn't know what was going on with you at first. I thought maybe that you or Kaede-baba was sick, but after talking to Miroku, of all people, I realized what it is that's bothering you." Sango declared.

"You have?" Kagome asked, slightly nervous about the conclusion she could have possibly come up with if Miroku was helping her. Kagome knew she couldn't possibly know the truth.

"Yes, I have, and I'm a little hurt that you didn't come to me about it," Sango said, a playful pout evident in her voice.

"Just what 'conclusion' have you come to, Sango-chan?"

"A boy broke your heart, but it's okay, Kagome. You're young and there are plenty of other boys out there. Kagome, why are you laughing?"

Kagome was indeed laughing, she tried to stop, but the conclusion her friends had come to was just so far from the truth.

"Kagome-chan!"

"I'm sorry, Sango-chan!" Kagome finally got her laughing under control.

"So, it's not a boy?"

"No!" Kagome replied, threatening to be thrown into another laughing fit.

Sango was a little upset at Kagome for not explaining fully, but soon a small smile made its way to Sango's mouth. It was good to see Kagome so happy and carefree, like Kagome usually was. Perhaps Sango had been worrying for nothing.

"I'm glad to see you're back to your old self."

The comment from Sango sobered Kagome. Your friends really had been worrying about her.

"Sango, I guess I haven't been myself because Aunt Kaede will be leaving soon to go traveling and she's retiring her place as village miko to me. It's just that it's a big responsibility, I'm not sure I'm good enough to be the only miko in charge of a village."

Sango smiled sweetly, "Kagome, you'll do a wonderful job! You're a great miko!"

Kagome smiled back at her friend, a real, genuine smile. It was this smile that Sango and the whole village had missed.

It was the night of the big birthday bash, and everyone was excited. All day they had all rushed around like chickens with their heads cut off. The more negative villagers grumbled slightly about all the trouble the party had become, but then they remembered the two miko they were doing it all for and they seemed to think it was worth it after all.

After her talk with Sango, Kagome decided to try very hard to act like she usually did, and everyday, as she got used to having the little gem around her neck, it go easier. The villagers rejoiced at seeing Kagome's smile again, and everything seemed right with the world again.

As she was getting ready, Kagome noticed that some of Kaede's things were missing. She wondered why that was, but no matter how hard she thought about it, it never made sense.

Kagome shrugged and thought, 'Oh, well. I'll ask her about it later.'

When Kaede and Kagome arrived at the party site everyone cheered, drawing them over to the seats reseved for them. They were suddenly surrounded by presents, food, and friends.

Miroku found his way to stand next to Kagome and leaning down he said, "How about a kiss for the birthday girl?"

Kagome smiled and said, "Sure, Miroku!"

Miroku smiled until he heard her turn to Kaede and say, "Aunt Kaede, Miroku wants to kiss you."

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku yelled, looking nervously at Kaede.

"There's no need to be embarrassed about it, I'd be glad to give you a kiss," Kaede said, seriously, then joined everyone in laughing at the look on Miroku's face.

Miroku looked rather relieved when he realized they were joking with him, he later told Sango that he thought it was cruel to scare him like that.

Sango only replied with, "You had it coming to you."

The rest of the evening passed in a similar fashion. They all shared fun stories of different things that had happened over the years in their little village.

At one point, Kaede stood up to make a speech. Everyone hushed waiting to see what wise words the old miko had to share with them.

Kaede cleared her throat, "I want to thank everyone here for the party. It has been most fun. I'd also like to thank all of you for making my time as miko most special. I feel at times that I have been spoiled by being blessed with a village of such good people.

"I have grown old, though I am still blessed with health and vigor for one my age. Still, it won't be long before I pass on my miko duties to my niece. I believe Kagome will make a wonderful miko for you, and I believe you have seen enough of her character and spiritual power to believe that, too.

"I have decided that when I hand over my position to Kagome, I will go traveling. Although I love this place, I'd like to see what's out there; learn from others wiser than myself. I will miss you all, but as I have said, I'll leave you in good hands. Do not think I'm leaving you forever, I will come back before I die, and share with you what I have learned."

The speech left them quiet and somber until a word from Kaede continued the partying, and things went on as they had previously. Kagome never wanted the night to end, but all things must, although she could think of ways she would rather the night end than the way it did.

As it was growing late, and everyone was in a contently exhausted state, a scream was heard from a little ways away.

"Youkai! There's a youkai in the village!" a woman yelled running through the crowd to the miko.

"There's a centipede demon coming this way!" the girl told them in a panicked state.

The miko grabbed their bows and quivers of arrows, taking off in the direction the woman had indicated. They found the youkai quickly, as it was heading straight for them.

"You! You have it! You have the Shikon no Tama!" the centipede screeched, "Give it to me! I must have it!"

"Kagome! Protect the jewel! You must not let the youkai take it!" Kaede told her.

Kagome felt like rolling her eyes at her aunt's words, like she didn't already know not to let the demon have the jewel, but she just nodded her eyes, and let her sacred arrow fly.

The arrow hit the youkai around the middle, successfully cleaving it in half. The two pieces of the demon fell to the ground with a thud, twitching a few times before it finally remained still.

Kagome turned to find Kaede about to mount a horse that was already packed down with many things; things, Kagome realized with a pang, that were necessary for traveling.

"Kaede? What-"

"I must go to Rivendell now, before more demons become aware of the jewel's presence," Kaede explained. "It is time for you to take your place as miko of the village."

"You planned to leave tonight, didn't you?" Kagome looked down, heart heavy.

"Hai, I must make haste. More youkai will come and you must protect the village and the jewel. I will send Myoga to you when I have the needed information."

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes as she struggled not to cry. She ran to her aunt and hugged her tightly, "I'll miss you."

"Aye, I shall miss ye, also, but we'll see each other again," Kaede stepped back from her niece, mounted her horse, and rode off.

Kagome stood, looking after her, now letting the tears stream down her face. She struggled against a sense of loneliness that was already creeping upon her. She tried to remind herself that she still had Sango, Miroku, and the rest of the villagers, but as she turned to walk home, she felt the emptiness of her house would swallow her whole.

* * *

Artemis: So, the first chappie is done and up. Can't say when I'll get the next chapter done, it IS at least in first draft form in my notebook, but there's a lot a need to add before the even the second draft will be done and I'm working on a bunch of little humor fics trying to get them up. 

Anyway, I used the location names from the book, because if you've noticed they don't really mention the names of places in Inuyasha, unless you count the game for PS2, but I'm not. Besides, it's easier to follow with the names from the book.

You may have noticed that, though the names of places are the same the setting is still that of the Sengoku Jidai. That is so you still get the feel of Inuyasha; and we can't have Inuyasha without his rat-skin cloak, can we? .

In the first draft I didn't mention Kohaku, and since he will be popping up later in the story I felt it necessary that a brief synopsis of what happened to him be included here. When I was first planning this story I wasn't going to have them be siblings, but I just couldn't bring myself to go through with it, being a great big sister is part of Sango's character and I felt that if I took Kohaku away from her that she wouldn't really be Sango anymore. Luckily, having them as brother and sister worked out even more further down the line in the plot, but more on this later.

**To my reviewers**: Thank you to **Ann**, **Katsuya01**, and **Tanwen-Whitfire** for your reviews, I'm sorry that this chapter is so late! I'm hoping to not take so long with the next one. Oh, and **Tanwen** I totally agree with you Orli is sexy, but I didn't realize that until I saw him in Pirates of the Caribbean. The blond hair just wasn't doing it for me, and my cousin(love ya, Bethie .) drove me nuts with her talk about him after FotR came out that I couldn't stand him. Now, I realize that he IS hot(though, DEFINITELY hotter with dark, curly hair) and that he's a really great actor.

Oh, I almost forgot, I need me a disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings belongs to J. R. R. Tolkien, though I wish I owned Aragorn and Theoden(I'd give him to my mama for Valentine's Day .) and Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi-san. Though, I'm thinking of stalking her until she gives me Sesshoumaru-sama.

**_Happy Valentine's Day, Ya'll!_**


End file.
